


The Honey Beanery [podfic]

by NerdyNerdenstein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Universe, Castiel likes Yelp, Coffee Shops, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Rose Apothecary, Lingerie, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Winter, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein
Summary: [podfic version] Dean and Castiel stop for coffee, snacks, and more at a little coffee shop in snowy western New York, and end up staying the night. Fluffy, smutty hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	The Honey Beanery [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Honey Beanery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756290) by [judithandronicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus). 



> My first podfic of someone else's work! Thank you so much to judithandronicus for letting me podfic your work!

[ [link to mp3] ](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/19/items/thehoneybeanery/thehoneybeanery.mp3)


End file.
